Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot?
by Copperboom
Summary: New Year's, Stars Hollow-style. One-shot fluff.


New Year's, Stars Hollow-style. Fluff city. Thanks to my fab beta reader CJ.  
  
The characters and show belong to people who are not me, sadly.  
  
"So you're sure you're going to be OK?" Lorelai turned to Rory as they walked past Doose's market on a cold late-December morning.  
  
"For the last time, yes, Mom, I'll be fine. Lane's coming over, we're hanging out. It's no big deal, really. You know, a person would almost think you weren't looking forward to having a date on New Year's Eve."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I know," she said. "But we've spent so many New Year's Eves together, it seems weird not to be with you."  
  
Rory took her mother's arm. "I not like we've spent every New Year's Eve together. And we've got all of New Year's Day. The Tournament of Roses Parade and then a full day of movies. You're taking care of the movies, right?"  
  
"You bet," Lorelai replied. "We'll get all three Godfather movies, since we didn't get to watch them before you left for Yale, and any other Coppola movies I can come up with. And more junk food than two people could reasonably eat. It will be a Gilmore Movie Day to remember."  
  
"Since we've got that covered, what are you and Digger doing for New Year's Eve?" Rory asked.  
  
"Jason. His name is Jason." Lorelai tried to glare at Rory, though she quickly relented, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
"Sorry." Rory tried to look contrite. "Jason. What are you and Mr. Stiles doing for New Year's? No gory details, please!"  
  
"We had plans for dinner at Mill on the River."  
  
"That romantic place Grandma was talking about?" Rory asked.  
  
"Please do not remind me that it was Emily's idea. Romantic and my mother in the same sentence gives me hives. Anyway, we're not going there."  
  
"Why not? Mom, just because Grandma liked it."  
  
"That's not it. Digger-" Rory gave Lorelai a look. "I can call him that, we're dating." To Rory's skeptical look, she conceded, "Okay, not to his face. Anyway, Jason got invited to a party he thinks will be great. Some people he went to college with are giving it, and I think he's hoping to make some business connections."  
  
"How romantic," Rory said.  
  
"Exactly! Not my idea of New Year's, spending it with corporate wives and their boring husbands. Jason says it will be fun, but I have my doubts. There's supposed to be a band and dancing, but I have a feeling it will be more Guy Lombardo than The Bangles."  
  
"Slow dancing, cheek to cheek? That's romantic." Rory interjected. "Unless, of course, you're with the wrong person."  
  
"What?" Lorelai stopped walking to look at Rory. "You think Digger-I mean Jason-is the wrong person? For me? Why?"  
  
"I don't think he's wrong, Mom. I'm just not sure you think he's right. I mean, it's been weeks now, and not only do you still call him Digger behind his back, but you haven't told Grandma and Grandpa that you're seeing him." Rory shrugged. "It just seems like you should have told them already. After all, Grandpa works with Jason. They're going to find out eventually."  
  
"Rory, light of my life, heart of my heart, I will tell my parents who I'm dating when I'm good and ready and not a second before. I hate telling Emily about that stuff anyway, and you know she's going to blow a gasket if she finds out I'm seeing Jason Stiles."  
  
"Point taken," Rory answered. "But it's not just Grandma and Grandpa, is it? I'll bet you still haven't told Luke about Jason."  
  
Lorelai hesitated a moment, then started walking again. "So what if I haven't? It's not like Luke and I are that close."  
  
"Not close? Luke, who you went ballistic at in the diner when you found out that he's dating instead of divorcing Nicole?" Rory asked.  
  
"I didn't go ballistic." Lorelai looked sideways at Rory, and then admitted, "Much. I may have expressed an opinion rather forcefully. But come on, that whole thing's crazy, right? He marries Nicole on a cruise, decides to get divorced, has so much trouble getting divorced that he has to get a lawyer-Luke, who hates lawyers, doesn't just marry one, now he has to hire one-and then she waltzes into the diner and puts the divorce on hold so they can date. Date! How weird is that?"  
  
"Kind of weird," Rory admitted. "But if they're happy."  
  
"Happy? Pretending you're not married so that you can date the person who you were thirty seconds from divorcing? Who can be happy like that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Maybe Luke is," Rory ventured. "Anyway," she went on, "He did tell you about him and Nicole. Shouldn't you tell him about Jason? You guys were spending a lot of time together before Nicole came back in the picture."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we were," Lorelai said. "That was kind of nice. But now that Nicole's back, I probably won't even be able to get him to come over and look at that squeaky stair for weeks." She sighed.  
  
"But you're busy with Jason anyway," Rory prompted.  
  
"Right." Lorelai nodded forcefully. "Busy with Jason. Going to New Year's Eve party. Dancing to Auld Lang Syne. What's that song about anyway?"  
  
"It's about old friends." Rory cut to the chase.  
  
"Aw, now I can't recite the whole 'When Harry Met Sally' scene," Lorelai pouted. "So, what are you and your old friend Lane watching on New Year's?"  
  
"Well, we've got one of the greatest Christmas movies of all time," Rory said, looking at her mother expectantly.  
  
"Wait, I know this. 'A Christmas Story'? No, too obvious. 'Silent Night, Deadly Night'? No, too bloody. Ooh! 'A Very Brady Christmas'?" Lorelai guessed.  
  
"Your mind works in truly mysterious ways. But no. Give up?"  
  
"Never! But tell me anyway."  
  
"'Die Hard'." Rory said proudly.  
  
Lorelai smiled at Rory. "Excellent choice. What else is on the bill?"  
  
"'The Ref' and just in case we still have time, 'Home Alone.'"  
  
"You'll be punchy by that time anyway," Lorelai said, nodding.  
  
"Exactly. And we've got a lot of catching up to do, too. I've hardly seen Lane since I went away to school."  
  
"What's up with her and Dave, anyway?" Lorelai asked. "I thought he was coming home for Christmas. They didn't break up, did they?"  
  
"No, but the marriage jug thing didn't help. He was here, but he's leaving before New Year's to go back to California. Lane said something about him going back to finish celebrating Christmukkah." Rory held up a hand to stave off the inevitable question. "I thought it best not to ask."  
  
"Good idea. Well, if you're sure you won't miss me."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Fine! If you change your mind, though, I can still cancel."  
  
"Go. You'll have fun. And if you don't, you might get a good bad-party story out of it."  
  
"That cheers me up so much. You always know what to say, kid. Well, I've got to go check on the inn, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, mom. And remember if all else fails, close your eyes and think of England." Rory tossed back at her mother's retreating back.  
  
Lorelai got the last word, as usual. "Dirty!"  
  
***********  
  
Only a few people were left in the diner following the lunch rush. Nicole sat sipping a Diet Coke, watching Luke wipe down the counter. She took a deep breath and asked, "So, what are we doing for New Year's?"  
  
Luke stopped his scrubbing and turned to Nicole. "I dunno. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, what do you usually do on New Year's?" she asked.  
  
"It's pretty exciting." he started. "I close the diner around ten, go upstairs and do my paperwork. If I'm feeling festive, I'll turn the TV on and watch "Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve" until I fall asleep. Which is usually before the ball drops. How about you?"  
  
"I usually go out on New Year's," Nicole answered.  
  
"So, what are your plans this year?" Luke asked.  
  
Kirk interjected from his seat at the other end of the counter, "My girlfriend and I will be going bowling and then having a late dinner. How late did you say you're open?"  
  
"Ten, Kirk. Just like always." Luke answered Kirk, then turned back to Nicole.  
  
Nicole said, "One of the partners is giving a big party in the city, it should be a fun time." Luke gave her a skeptical look. She continued, "But you probably aren't looking forward to meeting a lot of lawyers."  
  
"Haven't I already met most of them?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess you have met some of them. Anyway, staying in sounds nice and cozy. How about if I come down here and we can bring in the New Year together? That is, if you don't mind me horning in on your tradition?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," Luke said.  
  
Kirk scooted over a couple of seats closer to Luke and Nicole. "So, will you stay open until midnight, then? My girlfriend and I could stay later if you were going to be open late."  
  
"No, Kirk. I'm closing, like I said." Luke glared at him. "You've eaten and paid your bill. Don't you have someplace else to be?"  
  
"Actually, my afternoon is completely free." Luke looked Kirk in the eye and upped the menace factor. Kirk's eyes widened as he scrambled off the barstool. "Oh. Yeah, I just remembered, I have to go call my girlfriend!" And with that, Kirk rushed out the door.  
  
Nicole watched Kirk go, then turned back to Luke. "Why do you put up with these people? They can't seem to mind their own business to save their lives."  
  
Luke shrugged. "When they really bother me, I let them know. Kirk, I just like to scare him now and then because I can. It's a tradition."  
  
"Weird tradition," Nicole shook her head. "But tonight we'll start our own tradition. Just us, starting the New Year together," she finished brightly.  
  
"Yeah," Luke replied before returning to his cleaning. "It'll be nice, I guess."  
  
**********  
  
On the afternoon of New Year's Day, Lorelai and Rory were sprawled on the couch in their sweats, surrounded by empty cookie bags, ice-cream containers and take-out containers.  
  
"Rory, it's your turn to change the movie," Lorelai said, nudging her daughter gently.  
  
Rory turned slightly to look at her mother. "I'm not sure I can move. I may have to quit Yale and stay on this couch forever."  
  
"I guess we could watch Sofia die again." Lorelai raised the remote.  
  
"No! I know we love that part, but I think anything over twenty times is overkill. I'll change the movie." Rory sat up and stretched. "So, what'll it be? We've run out of Godfathers, unless we want to rewatch them all with the commentary running. What am I saying? Scratch that. Not gonna happen." Rory sorted through the pile of DVDs. "What'll it be? 'Peggy Sue Got Married'?"  
  
"Ugh, too cute," grunted Lorelai into the pillow she was clutching.  
  
"'Apocalypse Now'?" Rory asked, holding up the DVD case.  
  
"Too dark. Next!"  
  
"'The Outsiders'?" Rory tried.  
  
"Too sad," Lorelai said. "I remember when all those boys were so young and cute and full of promise. Now they're all old and so am I. Where have you gone, Emilio Estevez?" she wailed.  
  
"I think it was all over when he married Paula Abdul," Rory said.  
  
"At least she got a comeback. Sort of."  
  
Rory sank back onto the couch. "If you're not going to pick something, I'm not going to keep standing. I think my muscles are starting to atrophy from too much couch time."  
  
"You do too much walking around at that crazy college," Lorelai said. "How's a girl supposed to keep up couch-potato training with a schedule like yours?"  
  
"It's true, I've gotten out of practice," Rory admitted. "You know, it looks kind of nice out. The sun's shining. We could leave the house, go for a walk."  
  
"Walk? You know I don't walk unless there's food at the end of the road. Of course, we could go to Luke's. Mmm, coffee." Lorelai started to sit up.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Mom, it's New Year's Day," Rory pointed out. "The diner's probably closed."  
  
"Workaholic Luke close the diner for a silly little national holiday? Ha!" Lorelai made a sound that suspiciously resembled a snort.  
  
"Normally, I'd agree, but he probably spent New Year's Eve with Nicole. Maybe she talked him into closing."  
  
"He spent New Year's Eve with Nicole?" Lorelai asked. "Says who?"  
  
"No one," Rory shrugged. "But they're married, and dating, and people generally spend New Year's Eve with the person they're married to or that they're dating. You spent the evening with Dig-Jason."  
  
"I'd rather have been here with you, let me tell you," Lorelai sighed. "Having a date for New Year's isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
  
"You didn't say much about last night. You can tell me all about it on the way to Luke's, Mom." Rory reached for Lorelai's hand to help her off the couch.  
  
Once she was up, Lorelai turned to Rory. "Hey, you said Luke's would be closed! Why am I up again?"  
  
"We're taking a walk. You remember, outdoors? The place where pizza delivery comes from? And if Luke's is open, it's a bonus."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai grumbled. "But if he's not open, I'm making you change DVDs for the rest of your life."  
  
"Go change your clothes. And I hope Luke has coffee on, because you are seriously undercaffeinated right now."  
  
**********  
  
A scant twenty minutes later, as the girls were walking through town in the fading winter sunlight, Lorelai recapped the previous evening for Rory.  
  
".so then Jason disappeared with his corporate drone buddies, and left me with a swarm of suburban housewives. Every one of them had the same hair, the same minivans, and the same small brilliant children named Dexter, or Griff, or Madison."  
  
"Were those boy's names or girl's names?" Rory asked.  
  
"Who cares!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Did Jason ever reappear?"  
  
"He showed up in time for a dance before midnight, but by then I was pretty irritated at being stuck with the social equivalent of the Chilton booster club. We danced, midnight came, we toasted, and then I faked a headache and came home. Short and not very sweet," Lorelai said. "Hey, how was your evening with Lane?"  
  
"It was so nice to have a chance to catch up. We ended up just talking and listening to music. It was very low-key." Rory sighed. "I've really missed Lane. I've been so busy I haven't had time to think about how much I've missed spending time with her."  
  
"And at midnight? Make any resolutions?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I believe we resolved not to make resolutions, other than to do something more exciting next year. Staying home was OK, but we're way too young to be this boring. Then you came home, and Lane had to cruise to make curfew. So, Mom, how about you? Did you make any resolutions?"  
  
"Why, what would I need a resolution for?" Lorelai asked airily. "After all, I'm practically perfect in every way!"  
  
Rory burst out laughing. "Mary Poppins you're not." She sobered and said, "I can think of a resolution for you. It should be a pretty easy one, too."  
  
"What?" Lorelai looked at Rory suspiciously. "Is this going to be about not borrowing your boots?"  
  
"So that's where they went!" Rory exclaimed. "And that would be nice, but not what I had in mind. It's about Luke. Tell him about Jason."  
  
"Do I have to?" Lorelai asked. "What am I supposed to do, just walk in the diner and say, 'Hi, Luke. Coffee, please? By the way, I'm dating a guy you would hate.' Ugh."  
  
"Why would Luke hate Digger?" Rory asked. "Sorry-Jason. Why would Luke hate Jason?"  
  
"Uh, let's see. He wears a suit and tie to work. He goes to fancy restaurants. He doesn't particularly care for baseball." Lorelai ticked the reasons off on her fingers.  
  
"And he's dating you," Rory added.  
  
"Well, Luke doesn't really tend to like the guys I date," Lorelai conceded.  
  
"It's not like you've been a big fan of Nicole from Day One," Rory pointed out. "But you're friends, and I know it's making you uncomfortable, having to avoid the subject. So just get it out there. Tell him, and get on with your life."  
  
"You make it sound so easy," Lorelai said. "Why don't you just tell him for me?"  
  
"Sure thing. Once I've done that, I can tell Grandma and Grandpa, right?" Rory asked brightly.  
  
"Mean!" Lorelai whined. "Fine. If the opportunity arises, I'll tell him. Happy?"  
  
"Delirious," Rory answered.  
  
"There's no need to be sarcastic," Lorelai snapped.  
  
"No, I think I am delirious. Luke's got the diner open," Rory pointed across the street. "I really thought he'd be closed."  
  
"Hey, you tricked me into agreeing to do something you didn't think I'd have to do."  
  
Rory grinned. "Sneaky, aren't I?"  
  
"I should go straight home," Lorelai threatened.  
  
"And watch 'One from the Heart' while I sit here eating a burger and drinking Luke's delicious coffee? It's up to you."  
  
"Curses, foiled again," Lorelai said. "Fine, lead me to the coffee."  
  
**********  
  
As Lorelai and Rory entered the diner, Luke looked up at the sound of the bell. "Hey, guys. Have a seat, I'll be right with you."  
  
The girls took seats at a table by the window and looked around. Only a few people were in the diner, including Kirk and Lulu at what Kirk liked to call "the table where my girlfriend and I always sit."  
  
"Will wonders never cease?" Lorelai asked, shaking her head at the sight of Kirk with his girlfriend.  
  
"I think it's cute," Rory insisted. Lorelai gave her a look. "Okay, it's a little weird, but it just goes to show there's someone for everyone."  
  
"What does?" Luke asked as he set two coffees in front of them. He followed Rory's look and shrugged. "I guess it does. So, what'll you have?"  
  
"Happy New Year, Luke," Lorelai said pointedly.  
  
"You know this whole New Year thing is completely arbitrary, right? There's no special significance to January first other than it's the day you start writing the wrong date on your checks. It's just a day. Like yesterday, like tomorrow. So what will it be?" he asked, pen poised on the order pad.  
  
"See, now that's what starts the year off right, a refreshing dose of cynicism," Lorelai said to Rory. "Cynicism with a burger and cheesy fries, please," she smiled up at Luke.  
  
"Glad I can help," Luke said, then turned. "Rory?"  
  
"I'd like a burger and cheesy fries with a side of scorn, please," Rory requested sunnily.  
  
"I think I can manage that," Luke rolled his eyes as he walked away.  
  
"Hey, you got an eye-roll. That's almost a smile, coming from Luke. Good work!" Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm just softening him up for you." Rory grinned. "No time like the present," she said with a significant look at the counter, where Luke stood alone. "Go!"  
  
"Seriously, Rory. What can I say? I can't just go up there and say, Guess what? I'm seeing someone!"  
  
"Well, you could," Rory started, but when Lorelai started to protest, she added, "But it might be awkward. Just ask him about his New Year's Eve and take it from there."  
  
"You're going to make me do this, aren't you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yep. So go. Or you'll have to do it after the food gets here and then your cheesy fries are mine!!"  
  
With Rory's sad imitation of an evil laugh following her, Lorelai reluctantly made her way to the counter and took a seat. "So, Luke," she started. "Good New Year's Eve? Do anything interesting?"  
  
Luke glanced up briefly from filling the sugar dispensers. "Nah," he said, shaking his head. "Nothing too much." He kept his eyes on the sugar. "Um, Nicole was over, and we just watched TV."  
  
"Of course! Nicole was here," Lorelai nodded vigorously. After a slightly uncomfortable pause, she asked, "Where is Nicole, anyway? I thought maybe you'd spend the day with her."  
  
"She went back to town late last night," Luke said, then looked up at Lorelai again. "I think she might have been a little mad," he admitted.  
  
"What did you do?" Lorelai asked accusingly.  
  
"Just because a person who happens to get up very early in the morning doesn't exactly stay awake until the stupid ball drops in stupid Times Square to celebrate a day with no particular meaning." Luke trailed off.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "You fell asleep watching 'Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve', didn't you?" she asked. "Let me guess. It's what you've done every New Year's Eve for the last hundred years."  
  
"So what? Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, they do say that the way you bring in the New Year is the way the rest of your year will go," Lorelai said.  
  
Luke snorted. "Who are 'they' and why do they make up these stupid things to make people feel worse about themselves?"  
  
"I think it's kind of a nice idea," Lorelai said, then reconsidered. "Only maybe not so much this year."  
  
"Why?" Luke asked. "What did you do last night? Or don't I want to know?"  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. She could feel Rory watching her, and went on. "Well, I went to a party. With a guy I've been seeing. And it wasn't a lot of fun." There. She'd done it. She studied the counter intently.  
  
"What guy?" Luke asked in a voice that sounded normal enough for Lorelai to look at him again.  
  
"I was meaning to tell you," Lorelai started, "especially since I gave you such a hard time about Nicole. Turns out sharing isn't always easy."  
  
"Huh," Luke grunted.  
  
Seeing he wasn't planning to say anything else, Lorelai continued to talk. "His name is Jason. He's in business with my father, and my mother can't stand him. Richard and Emily do not know about this, so keep it to yourself, OK?"  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll try to remember not to mention it when I run into your parents at the country club. So is this a serious guy? You'll have to tell them eventually, right?"  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai admitted. "I like him. In spite of the fact that he's part of my parents' world, I like him."  
  
Luke nodded. "But you didn't have a good time last night?" he asked.  
  
"No, I didn't. It wasn't awful, it just wasn't my scene, you know?" Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes people just don't want the same thing at the same time," Luke shrugged, too. "Doesn't necessarily mean anything."  
  
Before Lorelai could ask Luke what he meant, Cesar had put their meals in the order window. Luke grabbed them and handed them to Lorelai. "You should bring him in sometime," he said.  
  
"Who?" asked Lorelai, distracted by the cheesy fries.  
  
"The guy. Jason?" Luke reminded her.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'll do that," Lorelai said cautiously. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Rory came up behind her and took one of the plates out of her hand.  
  
"Hungry, Mom!" Rory grinned. "Don't let your conversations get in the way of my cheesy fries!"  
  
"Never again!" said Lorelai as she followed Rory back to the table.  
  
*****  
  
After Luke had refilled their coffee cups and taken their plates away, Lorelai asked Rory, "So, do you think the way you start the New Year is the way you'll be spending the whole year?"  
  
Miss Patty, who had just entered the diner said, "It had better not be!"  
  
"I second that one, sugar!" Babette said from right behind her.  
  
Lorelai gave her daughter a 'Do I really want to ask?' look as Patty and Babette sat down at a nearby table. "What happened?" she ventured.  
  
"I had an engagement with a new gentleman friend," Patty started delicately.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm old enough to hear this," Rory said.  
  
"I'm not sure that I'm old enough to hear this," Lorelai retorted.  
  
"I will just say, it was a disappointment. The evening ended very early, and I won't be seeing him again," Patty said. "I was home before 10. Not my best New Year's ever."  
  
"Or mine," Babette chimed in.  
  
"I thought Maury had a gig, Babette. Didn't you go to that?" Rory asked.  
  
"I was supposed to, sugar, but the kitten got sick. You knew we got another kitten, right?" Rory nodded, even though she hadn't. "Poor thing was tossing her kitty cookies all over the place. I couldn't leave her alone. Maury went and played and I was home alone with the cat." Babette heaved a sigh. "That's not the way I plan to spend the next year!"  
  
"Can I spend the next year asleep?" Sookie came into the diner, followed by Jackson lugging the baby carrier.  
  
"Sookie!" Rory and Lorelai jumped up to hug Sookie, then Lorelai turned to Jackson.  
  
"Hey, Jackson, is there a baby in there, or just blankets?" she asked, taking the baby carrier and setting it on the table. Peeling back layers of blankets, she found Davy underneath. "Hey, you! Happy New Year, little guy," she cooed, picking him up.  
  
"You can't be too careful, Lorelai," Jackson said, taking off his coat and sitting down.  
  
"Sometimes you can," Sookie said a little crossly. "This is the first time I've been out of the house in three days. It was driving me crazy! Jackson thought he heard Davy sniffle, and we've been in seclusion ever since. I finally convinced him to leave the house today."  
  
"Convinced?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Convinced, cajoled, whined." Sookie admitted.  
  
"Threatened," Jackson said.  
  
"Sookie?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"OK, maybe some threatening was done. But isn't it nice to be out of the house and seeing people?" She dropped a kiss on Jackson's head. "And look at Davy, he's fine."  
  
Jackson nodded and said, "I was just worried about our son."  
  
"I know, sweetie," Sookie sympathized. "But he's resilient. He's going to be just peachy."  
  
"Wow!" Lorelai marveled. "Look at you, calm confident mommy-person! I knew you could do it! But it's kind of a big change."  
  
"You were right. I just needed to trust my instincts. Including the instinct to get Bruce out of my house. It's much better now without all the 'weird-midwife' energy floating around," she said.  
  
"So, were you talking about your exciting New Year's Eves?" Sookie asked. "I hear there are parties and fun for people without babies."  
  
"We were talking about how much our New Year's Eves sucked, actually," Luke said, coming over to the table. "What can I get you? Coffee?" Patty, Babette and Jackson chimed in with their drink orders.  
  
"Tea, please, Luke. Non-caffeinated. I'm still breastfeeding," Sookie replied.  
  
"Aw, geez," Luke turned away. "Tell me you fed that thing before you left home."  
  
"Not a thing, Luke, a baby," Lorelai brought Davy over to where Luke was standing. "Luke, this is Davy. Davy, this is your mean old Uncle Luke. He's all blustery on the outside, but we suspect there may be a soft center in there somewhere." She poked Luke in the chest. "C'mon, isn't he cute?"  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, beaming back and forth between him and the baby, and shrugged. "I guess. For a baby, he's cute. Looks like you did OK," he grunted in Sookie and Jackson's direction before going off to get drinks.  
  
"You know, from Luke, that's high praise," Lorelai said to Sookie and Jackson, who were looking a little perplexed. "Right, Rory?" she looked to her daughter for support.  
  
On cue, Rory answered, "Oh, yeah. That's practically gushing, coming from Luke. In fact, I think he'll be volunteering to babysit any day now."  
  
"I heard that," Luke said, passing the beverages around. "Very funny."  
  
"Thanks, I try." Rory grinned at him.  
  
"So, Luke, your New Year's Eve sucked?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Everyone's did, apparently," he replied.  
  
"My girlfriend's and my evening was lovely," Kirk said, but then caught a look from Lulu. "Right up until Mother brought out my baby pictures, anyway," he sighed. Lulu took his hand comfortingly.  
  
"So, we're all wondering if it's true that you'll spend the whole next year the way you spent New Year's Eve." Rory said.  
  
"Bored," Lorelai said.  
  
"Being boring," Rory said.  
  
"Asleep," Luke offered.  
  
"Embarrassed," Kirk mumbled.  
  
"Disappointed," Patty said.  
  
"Well, maybe it's not the stroke of midnight that does it," Sookie said. "I always heard it was how you brought in the New Year. I guess since this is the most excitement I've had in days, I'm calling this the start of my year. Right here, with all of you."  
  
"Aww, Sookie, that's sweet," Lorelai said.  
  
"This is a pretty good way to start the year," Rory said.  
  
"We're with friends and family," Patty said.  
  
"We're all happy and healthy-for now," Jackson said.  
  
"My girlfriend and I are very happy," Kirk added.  
  
Babette crowed, "So this is it, kids! The New Year starts now! Happy New Year, everyone!"  
  
So Stars Hollow brought in the New Year, a little late, but very happily, with people toasting each other with their coffee and tea, making a fuss over baby Davy, and generally enjoying each other's company. Rory even caught Luke smiling just a little. When he saw that she'd seen him, he shook his head, rolled his eyes, and said, "You're all crazy," before going on with his work.  
  
Happy New Year! 


End file.
